Many homes employ inside broilers and barbeques, and outdoor barbeques whose use is limited by inclement weather, for cooking meat and other foods which tend to drip fat, juices or sauces while they are cooking. If these liquids are heated sufficiently, they smoke requiring extensive exhaust fans and duct work to eliminate. This is unfortunate, because it is generally desirable to apply heat directly to food rather than through a frying pan or other device as the unhealthful grease can escape and potential carcinagens are likely to be formed. Broiling from the top solves some of these problems, but the top applied heat, drives the flavorful juices out the bottom of the meat so the flavor suffers. Barbecues which apply heat from the bottom keep in the juices but the escaping fat and grease is heated to smoking of flash temperatures with the undesired smoke or fire. Many pre-existing stoves and range-tops do not provide means for direct heat application to food and if such is desired require expensive modification or replacement and those that do, do so in an inefficient manner. Therefore, there has been required an implement on which meats and other foods can be cooked inside the house during all seasons which can be used in conjunction with an ordinary range-top or stove and which applies the proper amount of, heat to the food to assure a flavorful and healthful cook thereof without food excess smoke and unusual odors and without drying out the food. Another requirement has been to provide an inplement to reduce energy consumption, both gas or electric during broiling or heating of food within the oven.